Episode 3 : The finale
by SafiaCrawley
Summary: This is the last in a series of episode-style stories set between the end of series 4 and the Christmas special. In this episode Edith reveals her secret to Cora , Tom finds love and Daisy's past comes back to haunt her when her mother arrives at Downton abbey . With plenty of tears and even a kiss ! This episode follows on from SERIES 4 themes .


_before you read ,you might like to be reminded of some of the series four plot lines : Edith is pregnant to Gregson Who is missing somewhere in Germany ,Tom keeps bumping into miss Bunting , and Jack Ross ( a band leader ) has broken off his engagement with Rose. reviews would be much appreciated!_

7 oclock and the house was busy downstairs , the shutters were opened , the table was laid , the chandelier polished and the kettle was boiling on the stove .Daisy had just finished breakfast when she was met in the servants hall by mrs Hughes . " this came for you " she said handing daisy a smal plain letter .  
"Thank you " said Daisy taking the letter with some surprise . Mrs Hughes hurried back down the passage and Daisy tore open the envelope . Judging by the expression on Daisy's face as she read , the letter did not bring good news . Daisy was so enthrawled in its contents that she didnt even notice mrs patmore had just walked into the room . " Whats that ? " asked Mrs Patmore .  
" Nothing " said Daisy hastily shoving the letter into her pocket .  
" It doesnt look like nothing " said Mrs Patmore " youre as white as a sheet ". " Its just , well it's from my mother , she's staying at the Grantham arms and she wants to meet me there tomorrow" explained Daisy .  
" your mother?" asked mrs Patmore taken aback " I thought you hadn't seen her since you were a child . "  
" I havn't " said Daisy shaking her head " I don't know why she wants to see me now ."  
" but thats good isn't it ? " said mrs Patmore " it's good that she wants to see you again . ". " yeah " mumbled Daisy unconvincingly " yeah , I suppose it is ."

Upstairs Edith , Robert , Rose and Mary were gathered around the breakfast table . " Rosamund has invited me to stay with her tomorrow " said Edith putting away a letter . Rose's face lit up " Can I come ? " she pleaded . Edith and Mary looked at each other , " You'll have to ask mamma . " said Edith cautiously " but I doubt she wil approve . " . Rose sat back dejectedly and looked to Mary for help . " I dont know why you're looking at me ? " asked Mary . This made Rose even more frustrated and it showed plainly on her face . " we'll talk about it later " Mary added seeing how dissapointed she was . " where is tom ? " asked Robert buttering his toast .  
" I think I heard him say he was going down to the village . " Mary replied .

Meanwhile Tom was walking slowly down the lane when miss Bunting came up behind him . " hello you " she said .  
" Hello miss Bunting " Tom said looking round .  
"how are you?" asked miss Bunting " it's been a while since I saw you "  
" I'm very well thank you " Tom replied slowing to a stop " and you?"  
" I'm very well too" she replied .  
" where are you going ? " inquired Tom .  
" I was just taking a walk " said miss Bunting Cheerfully " its such a lovely day ! Would you like to join me?" . Tom looked down at his watch  
" I'd love to " he answered and they both continued down the lane arm in arm .

In the Drawing room Cora was rearranging a vase of flowers when Robert walked in . " hello darling . " she smiled placing a white rose into the middle of the display " you know your mamma has invited herself to dinner this evening . "  
" I remember her saying something about it yesterday . " said Robert . Cora looked at the vase and shuffled around some of the foliage " Have you heard about Edith going to see Rosamund tomorrow? . " she asked.  
" yes , she got the letter this morning . "  
" I think I should go with her " suggested Cora " she hasn't been well lately and I don't like the idea of her travelling alone . I want to keep my eye on her I get a feeling there's something she's not telling me . "

That evening Daisy , Ivy and Mrs Patmore were busy preparing dinner in the kitchen . Daisy was standing next to the stove slowly stirring a pan of hot milk which was boiling over the edge onto the hob without attracting the slightest bit of attention from her . " watch out daisy ! " exclaimed mrs Patmore whisking the pan off the stove . She stared at Daisy with a concerned look on her face " Are you sure your alright? " she asked .

The family were sat at dinner when Cora said " Edith I thought I might go to London with you tomorrow . " Edith eyed her suspiciously .  
" what for ? " she asked .  
" I don't want you to have to go alone " replied Cora . Edith glanced over at violet with a look that said "does she know ? " but violet was looking the other way . " I could go with her " suggested Rose .  
" Then mamma will deffinately have to come " laughed Mary .  
" then ...can I come ? " asked Rose tentatively .  
" Yes I suppose you can " answered Cora .  
" If your all going then there doesn't seem much point in staying here . " said Mary " I'll come too . " Cora looked over at Robert .  
" what about you darling ? " she said " will you join us ? " Robert looked over at Tom  
" I'm not sure it would be fair to deprive Tom of all his company at once " he said regretfully .  
" I'll be fine " said Tom . " you should go . "  
" Are you sure ? " asked Robert .  
" yes ! " nodded Tom smiling " go! "  
" You'll be quite a party " observed Violet " I'd hate to think I was missing out. "  
Edith sighed and looked around the table " so that's all of us then " she muttered under her breath .

The next morning Daisy was walking through the village towards the Grantham Arms . As she reached the door she lingered a moment and neatened her clothes a little before stepping in . The inn was crowded even at this time of day . The landlord was pouring ale at the bar , a group of young farmers sat round a table near the window , some elderly men were playing at some sort of card game by the fire and in a dark corner of the room there sat a woman . She was the only other woman in the inn . She was wearing a shabby looking brown coat and a little hat with a small scruffy few feathers perched on top of it , her features were sharp and her small brown eyes quick and stern . Daisy took a deep breath and walked slowly across the room to where the woman sat . The woman looked up . Daisy swallowed hard " I'm Daisy " she said nervously . The woman smiled " I wasn't sure you'd come " she confessed " you must be wondering why I asked you to see me after all this time " . Daisy nodded but didn't answer . The woman gestured for Daisy to sit down " there's no need to look so shy girl " she remarked " I am your mother after all . ".

Back at the house everyone was getting ready to leave . " careful with that " said Rose as James loaded one of her hat boxes into the car . " are we all ready ? " asked Robert coming out of the house . " nearly " replied Rose excitedly " oh ! Were all going to have such fun! " .Mary exchanged a look with Cora " not too much fun I hope ." She said quietly .  
" I quite agree " whispered Cora . " Will there be anything else mi ' lord " James said as he finished loading up the cases . " no , thank you James. " said Robert . everyone looked up as there was the sound of crunching gravel and the chugging of an engine as a car came up the drive . The car stopped outside the house and the dowager rolled down the window " Are you ready ? " she asked .  
" I think so " said Robert " we're just waiting for Edith . "  
" I'm here " panted Edith running out of the house " well I'm going with granny, so I'll see you all there " . Cora gave her a small embrace and kissed her on the cheek .  
" let's go ! " exclaimed Rose impatient with excitement and they all got into the cars and were off !

Daisy and her mother were still at the Grantham arms .  
" You want me to lend you money . " said Daisy taken aback .  
" Well , you see , since your farther died there's been nothing comin' in ."  
" farther died ? " echoed Daisy . Her mother looked nervous and fiddled with a lose thread on her cuff " I meant to write to you " she mumbled " but everything just seemed t'get in the way . " Daisy stared down at the floor .  
" how much do you need ? " she asked .  
" just enough to clear me debts " she replied " it won't be much . "  
" I get my wages tomorrow " said Daisy blankly . They sat there in silence and Daisy grew more and more uncomfortable . " I should go now " she said rising . " Daisy! " her mother hissed pulling her back down " I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my recent difficulties . People might not understand " . She smiled coldly and Daisy left the room.

Daisy walked miserably through the back door and into the servants hall .  
" How was it ? " asked Mrs Patmore when Daisy came through into the kitchen " what did she want ? " Daisy thought for a moment and turned away " nothing much " she muttered . Mrs Patmore looked anxiously at Daisy " If you need someone to talk to- " she started .  
" why would I need someone to talk to ? " said daisy defensively .  
" well if you do " continued mrs Patmore " then I'm here . I just want you to know that . "

A few hours later the Crawleys and lady Rose had just arrived in London . " Here you are ! " declared Rosamund as the large party walked into the hall. After she had greeted everyone in turn and given Edith an especially affectionate embrace they offloaded their luggage onto the tired footmen and continued upstairs into the drawing room . " Have you had a pleasant journey? " asked Rosamund .  
" dreadful " said violet abruptly . Edith went very pale all of a sudden and had to grab hold of the back of the sofa to stop herself collapsing . " darling ! " " Edith " gasped Cora and Rosamund simultaneously . " I'm fine " said Edith slowly sitting down on the sofa . " oh darling ! I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to come all this way when your not well. " worried Cora " perhaps we should call for a doctor. " Violet , Rosamund and Edith all turned to each other with the same panicked expression . " I don't think so !." Said Rosamund quickly and then realising that sounded rather rude she added " It's only the long journey , I'm sure Edith will be fine in moment . "  
" yes " interjected Edith " I'm quite alright ." . Cora looked suspiciously from one to the other . " Well if you're sure . "

Tom was walking along a little mud track lined with tall oaks on one side and long golden fields on the other . The sun melted through the canopy of leaves and cast shadows on the dusty ground ." Hello " said miss Bunting Waving her arms in the air . Tom looked round and jogged towards her . " sorry I'm late " he said as he reached her.  
" Don't worry about it . Your here now ." She Replied taking this arm. They strolled slowly down the track , the bright sun on their backs and the sound of crickets chirping in the long grass .

The trees rustled softly in the breeze that swayed the cool grass in the field were Sarah Bunting and Tom were sitting." so why did you come to England in the first place ? " asked miss Bunting Sitting down on the grass . " well I was tired of my job in Ireland and there was employment here so I took the job at Downton ." Explained Tom .  
" do you miss Ireland ? " said Miss Bunting curiously .  
" sometimes " he replied " quite often actually . I suppose I feel like its where I belong . "  
" were you the chauffeur for long ? " she Inquired.  
" two years or so " replied Tom picking at the grass " and then ... And then I married Sybil . " There was a small silence . Tom looked down at the ground his eyes filled with grief . Suddenly miss Bunting leaned over and kissed him . Tom drew back shocked . " sorry " said miss Bunting looking away embarrassed " I thought -"  
" don't worry " Tom interrupted and he leaned forward and tentatively returned her kiss .

The next morning Rosamund and Edith were sitting in the drawing room . " Are you sure about this ? " asked Rosamund seriously ." Are you sure about going to Switzerland ? "  
" I think so . " said Edith taking a large gulp of tea . A tear came to Edith's eye and she brushed it away with the back of her hand . " oh my dear " sobbed Rosamund wrapping her arms around her and pressing Edith's head close to her chest . " there , there ."  
" Are you sure we shouldn't tell mamma ? " sniffed Edith .  
At that moment Cora was walking outside the drawing room but she stopped by the door at the hearing word ' mamma ' . " I don't think Cora needs to know " came muffled from inside the room . Cora frowned and leaned closer to the door . " we'll have to tell her eventually . " said Edith's voice .  
" but not for a while yet . " came Rosamund's reply .  
Cora pushed herself away from the door and walked away down the corridor wearing a puzzled look .

Downstairs at the house there was a knock on the back door . " who could that be ? " said mrs Hughes going to open it . Standing in the door was Daisy's mother ." Is Daisy here ? " she asked .  
" She is . " said mrs Hughes with surprise " And may I ask who this is? "  
" I'm her mother . Helen Robinson ."  
Mrs Hughes' eyes opened wide " I'll fetch her . " she said as she went down the corridor . In a moment she was coming back down the passage with Daisy . " would you like to use my sitting room ?" asked mrs Hughes gesturing to the door .  
" yes thank you . " replied mrs Robinson ." So " she said when they were inside." Have you got the money ? "  
" not yet . " said daisy blankly .  
" you told me you'd have your wages today . " said mrs Robinson trying hard to suppress the bitter tone that was penetrating her soft voice .  
" well I haven't " replied Daisy . Her mother gave her a sharp look .  
" Don't you use that tone with me ! " she barked .  
" I'll use whatever tone I want . " Replied Daisy defiantly . Her mother walked menacingly towards her and Daisy looked suddenly weak and afraid .  
" you get me the money , you hear me ! " shouted Mrs Robinson .  
" But I don't have it . " squeaked Daisy .  
" then find it , or you'll feel that back of this hand . "  
Daisy burst out of the door . Mrs Patmore was looking out the kitchen as Daisy rushed covering her eyes with her hand . " Daisy! " she called after her " Daisy ! " But she had already ran Away down the hall . Daisy's mother walked past and mrs Patmore watched her with a look of contempt .

The next morning Rose was up bright and early . She hurried quietly out of her room , down the stairs and out of the front door .  
Outside the street was crowded . Rose shuffled her way through the throng and waved her hand in the air for a taxi . One drove past but it was full of passengers , however her next attempt was more successful and a taxi pulled up beside her . She hopped in and closed the door .

" where is rose ? " asked Mary when everyone was sat down at breakfast that morning . " She's not usually a late riser . " .  
" I'll go and see If she's in her room . " suggested Rosamund .  
" I think I'll go too , if you don't mind . " said Mary to Cora and Edith as she finished her breakfast " I have some things to do in town . "  
. " No . of course we don't . you go . " smiled Cora , and Mary and Rosamund walked out of the room together . Cora waited until the door had closed and then looked anxiously at Edith and said " Edith , I was just wondering , is there anything wrong at the moment ...I mean apart from Gregson being missing . ". No one spoke , Cora looked at Edith worriedly . Edith stared at the floor for quite some time and then eventually she looked up and said " yes . "

In the meantime Rose was walking through a dim little passage . She stopped by a door and knocked . " come in . " came the soft tone of an American man . Rose took a deep breath and stepped in . Jack Ross was sitting reading over a score of music and on seeing Rose he looked up with a shocked expression on his face . " It's me " said Rose closing the door . Jack leant his head on his hand " Rose " he said nervously " Rose why are you here . " . She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair . " I want to know why you broke off our engagement ! " exclaimed Rose sitting down " was it Mary ?Did she twist your arm ? "  
" no " replied Jack " I made up my own mind . " . Rose frowned .  
" but- " she started " but you loved me and - "  
" I do love you " said Jack mournfully " and that is why I broke it off . "  
" I know what you're going to say " protested Rose passionately " you're going to say that I'll be stared at , that I'll be talked about , that people will look at me and point but I don't care ! Really I don't . "  
" You might think that now " said Jack rubbing his forehead .  
" I know it now !"  
" look Rose " he said calmly " I've made my decision . I want you to know that I made it for you and I'm not going to change it . "  
Rose's eyes filled with tears . She pushed away her chair and walked angrily out of the room , through the passage and out onto the street . The tears streamed from her eyes as she rushed back through the crowded street , her handkerchief held up to her face .

Back at Eaton square Edith had just broken the news to Cora . " pregnant ! " gasped Cora . She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again , lost for words . " but- what- when ? " was the most understandable sentence she could string together . Edith looked up at Cora with her lip quivering ." are you very angry mamma ? " she said at last . Cora looked down at her seriously " no " she said after a moments thought " no my darling , I'm not angry ...But I am shocked ! " . Neither of them spoke . No one knew what to say . Cora stared up at the roof as if the answers were on the celling . " Is this the reason for your trip to Switzerland ? " asked Cora pulling herself together . " yes " replied Edith fiddling with the fabric of her dress .  
" So Rosamund knows ? " Cora breathed . Edith nodded " and Granny . " . Cora looked annoyed " well I am shocked ! " she repeated . " shocked that neither of them felt it necessary to tell me ! " .  
" I'm sorry mamma . " wept Edith " I didn't know what to do . I wouldn't have told anyone if they hadn't found out but ..." Edith couldn't talk anymore . Cora looked at her pityingly . " Oh Edith " she said wiping a tear from her own eye " It's alright , it's alright ."

Daisy was in the kitchen with mrs Patmore rolling out a large sheet of pastry when she heard the doorbell ring . She watched as mrs Hughes hurried past the kitchen to answer it . Daisy stopped rolling the pastry and put down her rolling pin . Mrs Patmore looked knowingly at her . A few moments later Daisy's mother walked through into the kitchen . " Daisy " she said with a sickening smile " might I have a little word with you outside . " . Mrs Patmore eyed her with a mistrust and Daisy followed her mother out into the passage . Mrs Robinson looked down at her " I hope you have he money . " she said . " I have a couple of shillings that I saved up " Replied Daisy rummaging through her pocket and holding out the coins " but that's all Ive got ." Her mother took the coins from her open hand and counted them . " that's not enough " she snapped .  
" but its all I've got " said Daisy close to tears .  
" I don't think you heard me Daisy "  
" but I don't have anymore " she said starting to sob .  
" you always were weak . " sneered her mother .  
" I'm not weak " cried daisy through tears .  
" and pathetic " she went on " you could never stand up for yourself . "  
" You don't know me !" sobbed Daisy . " you never loved me ! "  
" maybe I didn't " said her mother " but you didn't make it easy! "  
" You didn't try ! " shouted Daisy " All you've ever done is hate me ! "  
" I couldn't love someone who didn't love me ! " said mrs Robinson .  
" How could I ever love a witch like you ? " shrieked Daisy . Anger was flashing in mrs Robinson's eyes , she clenched her fist and raised her hand to strike- . " don't you dare ! " came a voice from the other end of the corridor . Mrs Patmore was walking towards them with a look of fury on her face . " This is nothing to do with you . " said mrs Robinson .  
" Oh! I think it is ! " growled mrs Patmore " because If you dare lift a finger to Daisy you'll have me to contend with ! so get out !"  
" you don have a right to speak to me like that ! " said mrs Robinson " She's my daughter and I'll treat her how I see fit . "  
" And you don't have a right to call yourself her mother " shouted mrs Patmore " because the lucky woman who has Daisy as a daughter should treat her in the way she deserves ; With love and kindness ! I would be proud to call that girl my daughter ! And if you don't get out of here now I will get you out myself ! ". Mrs Robinson didn't know which way to look . She bit her lip and walked out of the servants hall slamming the door behind her ! " Thank you . " said Daisy wiping her eyes .  
"I meant every word of it . " said Mrs Patmore " I would be proud to have you as my daughter . Very proud . " and they wrapped there arms around around each other in a warm embrace .

Back at Eaton square Edith had just broken the news to Cora . " pregnant ! " gasped Cora . She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again , lost for words . " but- what- when ? " was the most understandable sentence she could string together . Edith looked up at Cora with her lip quivering ." are you very angry mamma ? " she said at last . Cora looked down at her seriously " no " she said after a moments thought " no my darling , I'm not angry ...But I am shocked ! " . Neither of them spoke . No one knew what to say . Cora stared up at the roof as if the answers were on the celling . " Is this the reason for your trip to Switzerland ? " asked Cora pulling herself together . " yes " replied Edith fiddling with the fabric of her dress .  
" So Rosamund knows ? " Cora breathed . Edith nodded " and Granny . " . Cora looked annoyed " well I am shocked ! " she repeated . " shocked that neither of them felt it necessary to tell me ! " .  
" I'm sorry mamma . " wept Edith " I didn't know what to do . I wouldn't have told anyone if they hadn't found out but ..." Edith couldn't talk anymore . Cora looked at her pityingly . " Oh Edith " she said wiping a tear from her own eye " It's alright , it's alright ."


End file.
